Toy Story
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Prompt fic: Sharon and Andy go on a sex toy website. Utter smut, very very M rated. Thanks to my lovely friends who came up with this idea.


**A/N: This story was written as a part of a prompt challenge. It contains graphic descriptions of sex and use of sex toys. If this is not your thing, please avoid reading it. Also, I'd like to thank my **fic!partners **Ellie5192, AnAirOfMelancholyAndDepth and Shelley who also participated in this challenge. **

* * *

><p>His eyes widened and the color drained out of his face when he heard the words coming out of her mouth. She didn't expect this when the idea popped up in her mind and she wasn't sure she knew how to deal with his reaction. He has never looked so ashamed and sad before and she felt a tight and painful pinch in her chest.<p>

"It's not what you think, Andy," that sounded so wrong and yet she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Sharon, what do you expect me to tell you? I thought things were good between us," he cringed at the thought of what she had said to him only moments earlier.

"Andy, things are great between us," she replied.

"Then what do we even need this for?" He asked. Sharon pouted and took his hand.

"Because I think we can enhance our sex by doing that," she said.

"Have you ever done that with Jack?" Andy glared at her. Sharon blushed a little bit. She really didn't like discussing her sex life with Jack.

"No, I haven't. When I discovered this option, he wasn't around to share the experience with me," she answered truthfully and squeezed his hand. "Andy, if you agree to this, know that it doesn't mean I'll love or want you any less. I just want to be able to combine the things I do on my own with the things I do when I'm with you. Can we at least give it a try?"

"Okay, but only because I can see this is important to you, Sharon." Andy relented at last. "And because I love you and I want you to be satisfied."

"Having you in my life brings me a lot of satisfaction regardless," she smiled to him and pulled him down for a kiss. "And I hope you'll like it, but if you don't at least we tried, right?" Andy nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"You and I are gonna get it on tonight," he smiled.

"Only after we browse through this website and find toys we both want to try, then we can shut the laptop down and get the party started," Sharon said and placed her Mac on the bed in front of them, quickly typing the address of her favorite online sex shop into Safari.

* * *

><p>Sharon squeezed Andy's shoulder as they unwrapped their newly purchased sex toys and laid them on the bed in front of them. She could tell that despite his willingness to try spicing up their sex life, he was still not a big fan of the entire idea.<p>

"Andy, if you really don't wanna do this, we don't have to," she said. He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I promised to at least give it a try, so I will. Maybe it'll be fun, you know," he smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly.

"Should I show you how sure I am?" he asked and took her hand, bringing it to the bulge in the front of his pants.

"Oh, I can feel at least **part** of you is excited to try something new," Sharon smirked and rubbed him through the material of his pants. He groaned and bucked his hips against her hand. "Not yet, tiger," Sharon let out a soft giggle that rang through Andy's ears like the most beautiful music in the world. "If I were you, I'd take off my clothes first." She arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow suggestively. Andy smiled and slid Sharon's jacket off her shoulders, then brought his hand to the side her neck, caressing it with the tips of her fingers. Sharon closed her eyes and threw her head back, her lips spreading open and a silent gasp escaping her throat. She thought briefly of how happy she was at the way Andy knew all her sensitive spots so well and was always eager to please her. His other hand went down to the zipper of her skirt and tugged it down, then slid the garment off her body. His hand rubbed the side of her hip, feeling the mesh fabric of her undies. "It's see-through," she smiled and Andy sneaked a gaze downwards at Sharon's private parts. Sharon's panties was a pale shade of gray and he could clearly see the outline of her outer labia through the material. The site made his cock tighten against the inner side of his pants and he let out a soft groan that made goose-bumps appear on Sharon's skin.

"You vixen," he groaned and hurried to pull her shirt over her head, exposing her matching sheer bra. Andy's eyes raked over her breasts, hungrily taking in the sight of her pebbled nipples pushing against the mesh fabric. "A beautiful, sexy vixen." His words made her smile and she brought her hands to his chest, her lips and tongue gliding down his neck and sucking on his warm skin as she unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants, sliding her hand in.

"How does that feel?" she asked sensually as she slipped her palm into his boxers and caressed the head of his cock with the tips of her fingers.

"Like you're trying to tease the hell out of me," Andy replied and placed his hands on her hips, quickly tossing her on the bed. He slipped his pants down and crawl on top of her. "So this little outfit of yours, have you been wearing it under your work clothes all day?"

"I may have," Sharon replied and arched her back, making her breasts press against his bare chest. "Do you like it?" Andy hummed in response.

"You know what I'd like more?" he asked. Sharon shook her head, barely able to contain the excitement in her body. "I'd like to see how wet I can make you before I'll take them off you with my teeth," he whispered dangerously into her ear. Sharon wrapped her legs around him, and purred against the skin of his shoulder. "And then I'm gonna use these vibrating toys of yours to make you scream so loud that the neighbors are gonna call the police."

"We are the police," Sharon bucked her hips against him, feeling the bulge in his boxers pressing against her core. Andy hummed into her ear before he let his tongue trace the shell of her ear and as he descended, caught her earlobe between his teeth and pulled it into his mouth, circling her diamond stud with the tip of his tongue. Releasing her ear he moved down to plant a string of soft kisses along her jaw line. Sharon's arms came around his middle and pulled him down to her, her hips jerking and grinding against his slowly rising erection. Andy's lips moved to suck on her collarbone and his hands slid down to cup her breasts, kneading them and tweaking the sensitive nipples through the mesh fabric. Sharon moaned and her fingers dug into his hair, rubbing the skin of his scalp in irregular patterns. One of Andy's hands left her breast and made its way downwards, to the junction of her thighs. Not wasting any time, he slid his hand between her legs and started rubbing her through the mesh fabric, hearing her soft moans slowly growing stronger as she rocked against his palm. His mouth came further down and his lips encircled her peaked nipple, sucking on it with enough force to make her entire body quiver under him. He could feel the pattern of the mesh against his tongue and at the same time, the taste of her skin was poignant in his mouth, and quickly became salty as her skin covered with a thin layer of perspiration. The heat of Sharon's palm covered his own hand between her legs, pressing his fingers against her clit and rolling his hand against her sodden panties. Andy smiled around her nipple as he felt the Sharon's juices against his fingers and true to his promise, kissed his way down her body, stopping to dip his tongue in her belly button before his lips continued their journey towards the hem of Sharon's panties. Taking the hem between his teeth, he started pulling it down her hips, fully exposing the bare skin beneath it as he carefully and with Sharon's help removed the panties. His hand reached for one of the most intriguing toys they bought and grabbed it. They read the instructions together earlier and he hoped he'd be able to make it work. He inspected it for a moment. It was a couple's massager that made Sharon's eyes sparkle in excitement when they saw it at the sex toy site. Gently, Andy slipped the thin rotating head of the massager into Sharon's canal, placing the vibrating base on Sharon's clit. Grabbing the massager remote control, he set the vibrations in the top part of the massager and turned on the rotating head. Sharon's reaction to the object moving inside her made the blood rush to his cock. He could tell that even without the massager inside her, she was extremely aroused and probably on the verge of climaxing and with it, she was rapidly approaching the threshold of pleasure. Still half flaccid, he slipped his member into her, immediately feeling the massager rotating against his shaft, bringing forth his own arousal.

Pumping in and out of her, as the massager moved between them, Andy brought one of his hands back to Sharon's breast, sliding his hand under the mesh bra and squeezing it, his thumbs irregularly grazing her stiff peak. His mouth found her own and he nipped her moist bottom lip, swallowing her groans and cries. Sharon's arms tightened around his back, her nails digging into his skin as her muscles clenched against his straining manhood and the rotating head of the toy pleasured the both of them. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned into Sharon's mouth as he felt the telling tightening of his testes and held on for dear life as his molten passion sprung out inside Sharon, their cries of pleasure uniting into one inseparable moan.

He came back to his senses faster than her, and kissed her chin and lips as she shuddered under him, coming off her own little blissful cloud. She was panting heavily, her eyes closed and her lashes and cheeks wet with sweat and tears. Andy has never seen her lose control of herself and her emotions this way before. Now, he could understand why she wanted to try this particular toy. However, he realized that the other toy they bought – a cock ring – would be utterly useless for the rest of the night.

"I love you, Sharon," he whispered into the skin of her neck and she let out a hoarse whimper that was desperate and relieved at the same time.

"I love you too," she finally opened her eyes and Andy slipped out of her and propped himself on his elbows, bringing one of his thumbs to her face and gently gliding it under her eyes, wiping her tears away.

"Should I turn it off or do you want to go on?" he asked.

"Off," was all Sharon could utter at the moment and Andy reached for the remote control and switched the device off. His eyes taking in the sight of her tousled, sweaty hair, her emerald eyes, surrounded by smears of her black mascara and eyeliner, her lips that were bruised by his and her bites, her flush skin. She looked as if she was swept into a tornado that spun her around all the way down to her core and spat her on the other side and yet, she seemed relaxed and even a little sleepy. Removing the massager from inside her, she placed it aside and snuggled close to him, enjoying his warmth on her almost naked body. Her hands reached for his, their fingers lacing together as she closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of him; spicy and earthy at the same time. Her body sunk into the mattress and the last thing she could recall before her mind drifted off to a dream land was Andy's arms, anchoring her to their mattress and to his body.

"Wow, I really wore you down," Andy smirked and kissed the crown of her head, watching her sleep until his lashes fell shut and submerged into their joint slumber of fulfillment.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you enjoyed this story, please make sure to let me know.<strong>


End file.
